


【索香】笼中鸟

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Physical Disability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Underage - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee
Summary: 小小的番外:发生在正篇故事开始之前的幼鸟养成记。写作忠心家仆，读作恋童癖。





	1. Chapter 1

(1)

灯火通明的和室内，六个人分成两席相对而坐，每人身旁侍坐一名得力手下，彼此间互递眼色，紧绷的气氛稍失平衡，便会即刻爆发出下一场争吵。

先前的交谈进行的十分不愉快，每个人都憋着一口气，想方设法要将自己这一方的利益争取到最大化，只不过主位上坐着的人一直没有开口，谁也摸不清今天到底谁能满意的走出这间宅院。

主位之上，山治轻轻吐出一口烟，把烟杆递给侍坐在侧后方的索隆，示意他添火，然后不紧不慢的将视线投向今天这场会议的重点对象，语气不明的问:“贝拉米，你还有什么要替自己辩解的？”

“山治少爷，你和我是同龄人，跟这帮老东西不一样，你应该能理解现在这个世代最需要什么。”先前被狠狠告了几状的贝拉米得到了优先话语权，自然将预想好的反驳之词一股脑吐露出来，指着坐在对面那些跟他对着干的老头子，态度嚣张的讽刺道:“以前那种做生意的方式还能赚钱吗？继续按老规矩办事，咱们的组织早他妈该解散了。”

跟着前一代组长东征西战一二十年的元老们，被眼前这个进入组织不过三年就凭着阴损手段迅速上位的毛头小子当面辱骂，顿时反应激烈的与他对骂起来，身后护主如命的手下更是手撑膝盖意欲起身与对方大干一场，场面一时间又倒退回十分钟之前的混乱。

山治从索隆手里接过重新燃好的烟杆，在桌面上磕了磕，未及出声，身旁的索隆就替他大声呵斥道:“安静！”

虽然随侍在三少爷身侧，索隆在组里的地位早已可以和在座的各位平起平坐，甚至要比大半数的人高出一等，说话自然有些分量。争吵声戛然而止，众人将视线投向主位上的两人，静待他们的发言。

除了做事肆意妄为不计后果外，贝拉米愚蠢的大脑里连察言观色这点小小的本事都没有，在旁人被组织下一任继任者的心腹呵斥噤声后，唯有他不识相的继续叫嚷道:“只不过是山治少爷身边的一条狗！会议什么时候轮到你插嘴了？”

其他人虽惊讶于他的出言不逊，却皆是看好戏的心情，一言不发的将视线游移在这两人之间，无论哪一方吃亏，他们都觉得大快人心。贝拉米明着抢他们的饭碗，像只苍蝇一样扰人清净，可惜城府不深，掀不起什么大风浪，苍蝇终归是苍蝇，挥开即可。而与山治少爷同坐在主位之上的另一个，屈居主人身侧顶着个侍从的身份，却手握着过重的权力，所掌控的派系近期正不断蚕食着在座每一人的地盘和人脉。比起没什么头脑只会出言不逊的贝拉米，索隆的存在要更招人忌恨。

山治扭头向身旁看了一眼，索隆接收到他的目光，低下头闭口不言，对贝拉米明显带有羞辱之意的语句置若罔闻，脸色平静如常，表现得毫不在意。

举起烟杆将铜嘴叼入唇间吸上一口，山治转回头扫视室内众人，最后目光投在了贝拉米身上，吐烟的同时微微眯起眼睛:“老头子定下的规矩就是规矩，不沾毒，不沾军火，以前他对你们睁一只眼闭一只眼，没妨碍你们靠这些赚钱。现在你把这些买卖摆在明面上，一旦被盯上，会影响到其他十几家的生意。”

其他人纷纷点头附和，贝拉米却蛮不在乎，继续替自己强辩:“虽然继任仪式还没举行，你现在已经是我们心目中当之无愧的组长了，要改老头子定下的规矩，还不是你一句话的事。”

山治沉下脸来，吐字缓慢而坚决的陈述着一个事实:“问题是，我现在还没有继任。”

话里的意思再明显不过，迟钝如贝拉米，也听懂了山治偏袒向了哪一方，于是不爽的将手里的酒杯往两排矮桌之间的榻榻米上一摔，站起身来看着山治:“让我交出这两家会所？不可能！这是老子辛辛苦苦经营起来的东西，谁都别想拿走！”

说完他就领着手下头也不回的出门离去，剩下的几个人面面相觑，这场会议遭群攻批斗的对象先行离开，讨论不出结果，那还有什么意义？

“山治少爷，你看这小子的态度！不仅对我们不敬，连你都敢冲撞。”

“如果再不管管他，以后指不定会做出什么下克上的蠢事。”

“对，必须要好好给他个教训，让他看看组织里是谁说了算！”

面对各方七嘴八舌的讨伐意见，山治不以为意，老头子还在的时候，这帮人的作为他从小看到大，在他眼里，他们跟贝拉米没什么区别。

“好了，我知道了。他现在做的还不算太过火，我会警告他让他收敛一点。”

听到暂时不做处理的答复，联合起来告状的几个人都十分不满。山治挥了挥手示意会议到此结束，他们虽然对这种处理结果颇有微词，但在索隆起身一一请他们离开的具有命令性质的逐客令之下，只好不甘心的领着手下相继离场。

前代组长病逝不过两个月，独撑大局的山治在应对起这些精明狡猾的老家伙时实在有些力不从心，他不懂怎么虚与委蛇到让每个人都心满意足，也不懂得怎么像前代那样从气势上对众人实施镇压，这样的会议他巴不得全部推掉换个清净，可惜时势不允许他的任意而为。

最后一个人离开后，山治坐得端正的身体懒散的歪倒向一边，手肘支着桌面撑住脑袋，看着将人送出门外又折返回来的索隆:“终于结束了，每天为这点屁事争得你死我活，他们不觉得无聊吗？”

索隆回到他身边跪坐下来，一手扶住后腰，一手穿过膝下托起双腿，将他从蒲团上抱起来走出正堂:“这些你看不上眼的东西在他们眼里比命还重要，等举办完继任仪式，正式接管组织里的事以后你自然就会明白了。”

山治拎着烟杆，一只胳膊挂在索隆的脖子上，无奈的笑了起来:“除了我以外真的不能找别人了吗？我那几个没用的兄弟肯定都很乐意接手这个位置，他们可比我在行多了。”

门外走廊上，原本停放于门边的轮椅不知被谁泄愤踹倒，索隆向远处负责守卫的手下喊了一声，示意过来个人把轮椅扶正。在等待的短暂时间里，他耐心的回答着山治不知问了多少遍的问题:“三位少爷已经逃到国外去了，如果你想让他们回来，我会继续派人去打听他们的消息。”

轮椅被扶正，索隆将山治小心翼翼的放上去，半跪在他身侧帮他整理好略微松斜的和服腰带和前襟，山治握住他的手腕，微微蹙起眉头。

“我只是两条腿不能动，又不是全身瘫痪，你不用这么照顾我。”

索隆收回手站起来，鞠躬道歉:“抱歉，我下次注意。”

山治每次都会忘记索隆是个刻板规矩过头的人，以前在他身边负责保卫他的安全时偶尔还能自然如常的闲聊上几句，自从老头子病逝，就恭恭敬敬的像变了个人，疏离得让他很不自在。他摆了摆手表示自己无心计较这件小事，索隆这才直起身，走到他身后推动轮椅，沿着走廊而行。

庭院中的春景虽美，山治却早就看腻了，每当有风卷着池水的湿气吹拂过他的双腿，两只脚腕后深及筋骨尚未完全痊愈的伤处就会隐隐作痛。离事故已经过去了半年有余，他连双脚沾地站立都做不到，一想到这一点他就烦躁不已，在这座本不属于他的宅院中边养伤边等待继任仪式的举行，对曾经为了自由而主动放弃继承权脱离这个家族的他来说，无异于再一次的囚禁。

“喂，我想搬出去住，这地方一点意思都没有，连盒像样的烟都抽不到。”

山治转头看着身后的索隆，对他举起手里的烟杆，旱烟抽起来浓郁呛肺，怎么也比不上那些做工精细的香烟抽着舒服解瘾。

索隆目不偏移的直视着前方的长廊，避重就轻且一成不变的回答，山治用脚指头猜都能猜到:“想抽什么烟我可以派人去买回来。”

山治泄气的坐正身体，但很快的又仰起了脸，抬起胳膊用烟杆的嘴端戳了戳索隆的下巴尖:“你今天晚上想吃什么？我今早让厨房采购了点新鲜的食材。”

轮椅在山治的卧房门前停下，索隆打开拉门，抱起山治走进去把他放在桌旁的坐垫上。

“我一会儿要出门一趟，很晚才回来，晚饭你自己先吃吧。”

不像在正式场合需要姿势端正，在自己的房间里山治可以随意坐卧，他用手将自己的双腿摆放成舒服的盘腿姿势之后，伸手拉住了索隆的袖摆:“你又要去哪？”

索隆握住山治的手，将它抬起来送至唇边，低头轻轻亲吻了一下手背，回答道:“去处理一件小事，你不用操心。”

傍晚时分，位于东区的一家表面做着正当营生的会所里，贝拉米走进会议室，一脚踹烂了离他最近的一把椅子。

“妈的，那帮老东西就是看我的赌场赚得比他们快比他们多，谁都想从我这里分走几块肉，白日做梦，我他妈谁都不会给！”

手下立马识相的推过来一把新椅子，他一屁股坐下，越想越气不过，捏拳砸在桌面上，咬牙切齿的继续说:“连那个断腿的残废也敢对我指手画脚，以前老头子在的时候都没碰过我手里的地盘，他算个什么东西？”

“对，他算老几。”

“对，只不过是个站不起来的残废，也就仗着自己是前代的血脉罢了。”

手下们纷纷顺着他的话阿谀起来，没人会去戳穿他当初如何向组长摇尾乞食才能在生意上分一杯羹，他被人顺着毛摸舒坦了，变本加厉的继续骂个不停:“什么狗屁继任仪式，以为走完过场他就是正统的继承人了？其他三个少爷和大小姐哪个不比他强？要不是背上了弑父的罪名逃到国外去，哪里轮得到他这个废物？”

“老大，就算面对面的争夺继承权，三少爷也不见得会输啊，那头'魔兽'只认他这一个主人，他们……”

话还没说完，一只酒杯就擦着发言者的耳朵飞过，砸在墙上摔得粉碎。贝拉米从墨镜之下投射出的目光要比酒杯警告的震慑力恐怖的多，吓得那名手下立马缩起肩膀，低下头闭嘴收声。

“什么'魔兽'？一条整天狂吠的狗，跟在主人身后捡食残渣沾光而已，有什么了不起的。”

口头上占尽便宜，贝拉米靠上椅背，得意的大笑起来。在自己赌场的顶楼会议室里，他的身份有如君王，这就是世界上最安全最可靠的地方，他可以肆无忌惮的说与笑，而他的手下们则是最为衷心的奴仆，无论他说出什么话，他们都会竭尽全力的与他同喜同怒。

而现在，他看得出气氛有些奇怪，当他放肆大笑时，他的手下们并没有笑，反而纷纷露出了惊恐的表情。他还没来得及探明究竟，就感觉到后颈一凉，接着喉咙一热，一把长刃从口中穿出，将他钉在桌上，血色沿着钢刃流淌而下。

生命的气息瞬间离壳而去，那张擅长出言不逊的嘴巴吐出几个血泡，便再也说不出什么难听的话来了。

索隆按住死者的后脑，将长刀从他被贯穿出一个齐整切口的脖子中抽离出来，随手将尸体推向一边，甩了甩刃面上的血迹，代替原本的主人在椅子上坐了下去。

身后的手下从房门外鱼贯而入，迅速向室内的众人围拢，以人数上绝对压倒性的优势把他们包围在中间，每个人腰间都配着刀枪，来意不言自明。

当包围圈固定后，索隆扫视了一圈会议桌边或坐或站的一群人，他们脸上有诧异亦有愤怒，而更多的则是惊恐，他缓缓开口道:“刚才还有谁对山治少爷说了大不敬的话，站出来。”

突遭变故，许多人还未能从震惊中缓过神来，贝拉米虽然行事乖张，却是好几个干部们过命的兄弟，此时被索隆的话唤醒，这些人脸上的诧异转瞬化为暴怒，其中一个刚才跟着骂的最凶的人最先做出行动，伸手摸向后腰就想从腰带间拔枪，指尖还没触到枪柄，就被后面先一步做好准备的包围者举枪射穿了脑袋。

几个人接连倒下，而剩下的那些求生欲大于怒火的人则压根不敢动弹，浓郁的血腥气息和火药味弥漫在室内，每个人都不知道接下来等待自己的会是什么。

索隆把刀横放在桌面上，抬脚踩上脚边的尸体，注视着被完全控制住的场面，凛冽的眼神扫过每一张恐惧的脸，异常平静的说道:“下一个。”


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

文斯莫克家的宅院算起来已有近百年历史，从山治记事起，他就不喜欢这个地方。

穿着清一色黑灰色调西装和服的男人们每天穿梭于长廊与庭院之间，个个面相凶悍，嘴上尊称他一句三少爷，却会在与他擦肩而过时毫不避讳的发出鄙夷的笑声。他不像其他三个兄弟那样好勇斗狠，在崇尚武与权的家族中，这便成为了他的罪过，“废物”这个称号莫名的伴随了他整个童年。

后来跟随重病的母亲搬到僻静的别院居住，那大概可以算是他在这座宅院里屈指可数的惬意时光，如今事与愿违的被迫接管了家族的产业，他还是喜欢在空闲时待在母亲的故居里，无论是打发时间还是会客，这里总能带给他难得的轻松感。

“你输了。”

罗推出一步棋，山治看了看棋盘上的死局，懊恼的叹了口气：“不下了，今天总是你赢，看来我今天运势不够好。”

“下棋凭的可不是运气，黑足少爷。”

“啰嗦，不过赢了几盘棋就嚣张起来了。”

山治把自己面前的王将棋子丢向罗，被他一把接住，在手里掂了两下，放回棋盒里。

“你今天好像有点心不在焉。”罗把话题从将棋上绕开。

山治扭头看向拉门外庭院中的精致景色，目光穿过绿荫与石桥假山，一直投向外围的高墙:“不知道学校那边怎么样了，我的毕业设计还没做完，休学了将近半年，再回去估计只能重读了。”

“你在担心这个？”罗把棋子一颗一颗摆回棋盒里，听到山治担忧的内容忍不住笑了:“一周之后就是你的继任仪式了，将来会有大把组织里的事情需要你来做决断，你觉得自己还有可能回到学校去吗？”

“你怎么也跟那个混蛋绿藻头说一样的话，在这一周之内说不定还有转机，我已经让他去打听伊治他们的消息了，随便谁都好，只要有一个能从国外回来，我就能…”

在山治抱着美好的期望越说越愉快时，罗打断了他的话:“从国外？谁跟你说三位少爷在国外的？”

山治愣了一下，完全没料到这个让人意外的问题，在回味出话里的意思后，脸色沉了下去:“你这是什么意思？”

罗像是后知后觉的意识到自己说错了话，他盖上棋盒的盒盖，将它放置在棋盘的正中央，唇角扬起的微笑永远都让山治捉摸不透他的想法:“我是受委托来照料你的伤势的，有些话我不该多嘴。”

“话别只说一半，你知道些什么就跟我直说。”山治不悦的蹙起眉，内心深处的抵触情绪让他拒绝接受某些明摆在眼前的答案，他垂下视线看着面前的棋盘，说:“他不会骗我。”

“他不会骗你，难道不会对你有所隐瞒？”罗站起来走到门边，别院的景色虽然不如前院的好看，却别有一番风味，同样的赏心悦目。“你的那条家犬，最近在组织里非常活跃，打着你的名号四处拉拢其他派系，使用强硬的手段排除异己，你确定他做这些都是为了你？”

山治低着头默不作答，罗回过头看向他，继续说:“三少爷，你最好别小看了他的野心。”

放在双腿上的手攥握成拳，接着又缓缓松开，山治的眼神从最初的困惑与焦虑，很快又转变为释然，他仰起头直视着罗的眼睛，了然道:“又来了，差点又被你绕进去。你他妈总是这样，从他刚进家门起就一直爱说他的坏话，他没你想的那么糟。”

“是你自己被感情冲昏了头，老头子是派他来给你做保镖的，不是为了让他把你弄上床。如果老头子活着的时候知道了这件事，没准会直接被你气死。”罗走到山治身后，帮他披上羽织抵御傍晚间侵入室内的寒气，两只手按在他的肩膀上拍了拍。

山治将一只手搭在罗的手背上，一时无话，昔日的好友重聚，却再也不能像以前那样无忧无虑的只谈玩乐了。罗的话像一颗小小的种子埋入他的心里，虽然暂时没有表露出痕迹，但随时都有可能刺破心壁钻出一棵怀疑的嫩芽。

这时佩金从门外走进来，对山治鞠躬行礼后径直走到罗身旁附在他耳边说了几句话，罗点了点头表示知道了，绕过矮桌来到先前坐着的位置，拿起自己的外套穿好，对山治说:“我该走了，你的家犬回来了。”

“不见他一面再走？你们的关系什么时候变得这么差了。”

“我跟他的关系什么时候好过？”罗面对着山治恭敬鞠躬行礼，虽然留学学医受的是纯西式的教育，又与山治共同长大，但在这所宅院里，他一向很遵守该有的礼节。“你的腿不能一直坐着不动，多做按摩和锻炼，让肌肉保持良好状态，等你想好了，我会亲自帮你动手术。”

“这些话你已经说过无数遍了，你说着不腻我听着都腻了。”山治不耐烦的摆摆手，示意罗快点走。

罗意味深长的看了他一眼，转过身背对着他挥了挥手:“我只是尽我医生的职责，要不要按我说的做，是你自己的事。”

等罗离开后，山治直接张开手臂向后躺倒下去，仰望着天花板陷入了沉思。夕阳西沉，天色逐渐转黑，没点灯的和室内很快便昏暗下去。

没等多久，就有脚步声由远及近，那脚步声不止一个，其中一个走进门在山治身边停了下来，剩下的几个则沿着门外长廊排开，每隔一段距离就消失不见。

山治知道那是索隆带回来的手下，从半年前他遇袭后开始，索隆对在他身边安排守卫的坚持就偏执到了近乎病态的程度，仿佛他是什么易碎的瓷器，稍有个风吹草动就有被碰碎的危险。

“你又自己一个人乱跑。”索隆在黑暗中低声训斥着他未来的家主。

不用开灯，山治就能猜到索隆此时是一副怎样的臭表情。

“罗说了我不能一直坐着不动，医生的话我总不能不听吧。”他伸出手摸索着抓住索隆的脚踝，闻到他身上有刚沐浴过的香味，手指沿着小腿向上抚摸，浴衣宽松的裤腿让他的手指能够顺利的伸向更高处。

“他的意思是让你多做复健，不是让你不带护卫四处乱跑。”索隆伸手打开柜子上的台灯，低头就着明亮起来的光线看到山治躺在脚边，那些他从来都穿不惯的和服乱糟糟的铺散开，脸上的笑容表明他现在心情还不错。索隆撩起衣摆弯腰捉住他越摸越过火的手，拽起他抱进怀里，走向里室的卧房把他放在床褥上，接着跪坐在一旁开始卷起他的裤腿。

“这四面高墙的宅院还不够安全？带着他们也是多余。”山治拽过高枕垫在背后，姿势舒服的倚坐着，索隆把他的腿放置在膝盖之上，帮他按摩起小腿的肌肉。

“现在是特殊时期，不同以往。”

最近几个月帮山治按摩双腿的事都是索隆亲手来做，手法和力道他都掌握得刚刚好，可是这个过程难免漫长又枯燥，山治对此一向很抵触，能偷懒就想偷懒，索隆在这种时候便会格外顺着他的意，对他偷跑的行为也就不那么苛责了。

指腹在牵扯到筋腱时仍会让伤处隐隐作痛，山治轻轻抽着气皱眉忍耐，没一会儿就不耐烦起来，拽着索隆的衣袖把他扯向自己，鼻尖凑在颈窝处仔细嗅了嗅气味：“你今天出门去干嘛了？回来把自己洗得这么干净。”

索隆被拽得前倾身体，一只手撑在枕边稳住重心，低头看着山治的侧脸，表情镇定从容，身上的血腥味已经被温泉和香皂的味道完全抹去，他不用担心山治会闻出什么端倪。生在这样的家族，三少爷却有着一颗不同于族人的宽厚之心，即便被人背地里讽刺为软弱，他也依然坚守己道。明明杀戮与死亡就频繁发生在咫尺间，山治的性格却完全没有因此而扭曲，索隆很乐意让自己化为一道阻隔两个世界的高墙，把山治保护在其中，让他一辈子都不要沾染那些令他讨厌的事情。

握在小腿上的手沿着皮肤缓慢上移抚摸，企图靠这种百试不厌的手段把提问糊弄过去，山治感受到别有用心的触碰，抬手推了一下索隆的肩膀，刚想开口骂他怎么又想用这招蒙混过关时，被索隆吻住了嘴唇。拳头狠狠打在肩头以示不满，却最终只能沦陷进过于热烈的亲吻中，握紧的手指慢慢松开，手掌攀上肩膀，又在被压着倒回枕头上时伸长手臂环抱住索隆的脖子，不消片刻就被吻得头晕目眩，忍不住发出又舒服又难耐的鼻音，手指抓住后背处宽松的衣料向后扯拽，却没什么效果。

直到索隆吻得尽兴后才放开他，他大口喘息着，早把刚才的提问忘得一干二净，脑袋里只能勉强去思考刚才的吻和那只正摸进自己双腿间的手，手指从裤管间伸入，将兜裆布拨向一边，直取要害的握住那个仅仅只是接吻就起了反应的部位。山治蜷缩起腰，两条腿丧失运动能力无法夹紧，导致他只能这样全无防备的承受着来自他人的触碰，还好，碰他的人他并不讨厌。

“等一下，会被听到，你去让他们...嗯......”整个身体瘫软在床褥和蓬松的枕头之上，在呻吟声出口时山治连忙捂住自己的嘴巴，另一只手伸下去握住索隆的手腕想要阻止，眼神艰难对焦直视着索隆的眼睛摇了摇头，但很快便在那只手掌开始上下套弄的动作中再次被击溃，完全顾不上去管自己泄露出的鼻音，羞耻感和迅速涌上的快感熏得他脸颊发烫，红彤彤的眼角没多久就湿润起来。

发现捂着嘴根本没有用，山治只好把手从嘴上移开，抓住索隆的衣襟用力攥紧，咬着牙底气不足的威胁道：“你再这样...我他妈就要罚你了！”

听到“罚”字，索隆手上的动作停顿下来，并非是害怕那些不痛不痒的体罚，而是纯粹觉得山治无计可施时端起家主威严的样子可爱又有趣，于是决定给他这个面子，从裤子内抽出手，两手撑膝低头回了声：“是。”然后站起身走出门来到长廊上，对守卫在外的手下们打了个手势示意他们离开，目送一行人离去后，才关上拉门返回卧房。

山治还保持着刚才的姿势躺在那里，只不过抬起一只胳膊挡在了脸上，索隆从柜子里拿出润滑剂，径直走到床铺中央面对着山治跪坐下去，把他的两条腿分向两边架在自己的大腿上，握住他的手腕想要把遮住脸的胳膊扯开，却遭到了坚决的抵抗，只好语调温和的哄他：“少爷，我已经把他们打发走了。”

“我知道。”拗不过越来越用力的手劲，僵持不久山治就放弃了抵抗，由着索隆把他的胳膊扯开，被情欲染得潮红的脸上透露着一丝愠怒。他搞不清索隆现在到底还算不算完全听他的话，以前还没发展出这一层关系时，他会对他无条件服从，不会有任何忤逆的想法，如今主仆关系中掺入了杂质，索隆某些恶趣味的表现就变得越来越肆无忌惮了。

表述欲求的目光直白注视着山治的脸，索隆为他解开腰带，将罩在外的着物和贴身的里衣全部敞开，手掌贴着裸露出的腰线抚摸时山治止不住的颤抖，气息紊乱而急促，才经历过手指的挑逗又被放置了一段时间的性器再度从兜裆布中精神满满的顶出来，明晃晃的刺激着他的羞耻心。

索隆把润滑剂倒在手上搓热，手指探下去插入后穴中，山治挺起腰，难耐的哼咛了一声，转开脸不敢去看索隆手臂的动作和表情，感受着异物在身体内部抽动旋转，微凉的指腹推揉着敏感区域，他咬紧下唇闭上了眼睛。

安静的和室内急促的呼吸声异常清晰，下方手指抽动时牵扯出的水声也格外刺激听觉，在添加进第二根手指时有快感从摩擦处蔓延出来，山治的双手攥紧身下的床单，重新睁开眼睛看向索隆，求欢的话语中习惯性的用上了命令的语气:“好了，进来。”

“是。”得到命令，索隆退出手指，解开自己的腰带掀开浴衣的下摆，始终端正跪坐的姿势和举手投足间规矩克制的动作，让他看上去仿佛真的是在完成什么家主的日常指令。他用两只胳膊架高山治不能动弹的双腿，一手扶稳他的腰，一手握住自己半勃的硬物揉搓着将润滑剂涂抹上去，在完全勃起后握住根部对准穴口，挺腰直直的贯穿进去。

“嗯……轻点。”山治被顶得腰身一缩，手指收紧用力捏住床单，塞入体内的东西跟手指比起来要粗上太多，潦草的前戏根本不能减轻他的负担。他张开嘴唇大口喘息着，腰被大力压折到近乎极限，脸上早就维持不住威严，只剩下对恋人的渴望和求饶，无声的请求他对自己温柔一点。

索隆与山治对视着，晃动起腰在紧致的甬道内穿梭，动作虽然粗鲁却还保持着最基本的怜惜，给了山治足够多的适应时间，接着抽动的频率越来越快。逐渐强烈起来的快感冲散了最初的不适感，山治的喉咙中泄露出的呻吟声随之越来越高亢，与对方结合的奇妙满足感和生理上的快慰同时冲击着他的神经，没多久他就汗水淋漓的像是刚被人从水里捞出来。

索隆只有在床上才会对山治露出不一样的表情，哪怕每日恭敬的紧随在山治身后，眼神中也始终只有冷静和克制，像一把收入鞘中的刀，低调的隐藏起锋芒。此刻他解除了禁制，注视着山治的眼神中充满了狂热的占有欲，把平日里注视山治后背时眼中的情绪放大了千倍万倍，以绝无仅有的方式表达着他对少主的崇敬。

拆掉项圈的家犬暂时得到了恢复野性的许可，激烈的冲撞把山治折腾得七荤八素，过深的插入让他有了几乎要被顶到胃部的错觉，呻吟声中断断续续混入了哭腔:“不行了…别一直捅那里…啊…索隆，对我…对我说点好听的话。”

在兴致高昂的中途被提出一个意料外的要求，索隆边挺送着腰胯边思考了片刻，为难的问道:“你想听什么？”

“白痴，这种事…嗯…别来问我。”迅速攀高的快感让山治浑身蜷缩着战栗起来，伸手抓住索隆的手臂想要稳住被撞得飘摇不定的身体，在高潮强烈的冲击下仰起头，后脑深深陷入枕头中，嘴中喊出一声仿佛夹杂着痛苦的呻吟。

到最后索隆也没能说出什么好听的话来，他沉默的撞入后穴深处，沉默着将自己滚烫的精液灌注进少主的身体，连该有的喉音都异常的克制，仅仅只是在高潮时发出了一声低沉的鼻音。

维持着结合的姿势享受了片刻余韵，索隆从山治体内抽离出来，边喘息着边尽心的帮山治清理着下体的污浊，然后放平了他的腿帮他脱去着物穿好里衣。

山治懒洋洋的任由索隆摆弄，懒得再跟他强调自己是个双手健全的人，半眯双眼观察着他恢复如常冷静禁欲的脸，跟刚才高潮时兴奋的样子完全判若两人。

帮山治处理完毕后索隆整理好自己的衣服，从床铺上退下去跪坐在榻榻米上:“我回去了，少爷，你早点休息。”

还没享受够温存对方就想脚底抹油的溜掉，山治拽住索隆的衣服，不满的说:“今晚留在这睡吧。”

索隆脸色迟疑了一下，晚上他还有事要做，如果在这里陪山治睡下，那就不得不临时改变计划了。但在山治的眼神施压之下他只能选择听从，他躺回山治身边，抬手拨开山治被汗水黏在额头上的碎发。

山治侧过身与他面对面躺着，嘴唇凑近吻了他两下，然后低下头把脸埋进他的胸口，右手小拇指与他左手的小指勾在一起。

畅快的欢爱过后心情放松而愉快，让山治情不自禁的想要与恋人分享一件开心的事:“罗说愿意亲自主刀为我的腿动手术，说是会有很大的康复机会。”

索隆望着房门外的台灯光线，没有接话，山治又接着说:“你觉得我应该做吗？如果康复的话我就能重新站起来了，到时候我想去哪里都可以，就不用再憋在这个无聊的鬼地方了。”

在山治埋头无法看见的此刻，索隆蹙起眉露出了厌恶抵触的表情，却语气如常的回答道:“如果有康复的可能，那就做吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

当晚山治做了一个梦，梦见了半年前的那场事故。

父亲重病复发，山治在课上接到了紧急召回的通知，从学校赶回家宅的路上遭遇了一场可怕的车祸。一辆小型货车在山脚的必经之路上撞翻了家里派来接他的轿车，防弹材质保住了他的命，却没能保住他的双腿。

从事故发生起直到被送进医院，他的意识都半昏迷的游离在状况之外，外伤的检查结果显示他的脚筋是被平整的利器割断，绝非普通的事故可以造成，他却始终想不起来自己当时到底遭遇了什么。

撞击发生后车体侧翻，他被惯性甩出变形的车门摔在柏油马路上，在头部撞击地面时他就当即失去了意识和五感，而在梦里，他就像个旁观者般，以第三视角将周围发生的一切都清清楚楚的看在眼里。

轮胎摩擦地面和电线短路的焦糊味弥漫在空气中，他什么也闻不到，他只能看见那些烟尘四处飘散，而他的躯体像死去了一样浑身浴血的趴伏在地面上一动不动。

有人从货车的副驾席那边推开车门跌跌撞撞走下来，手里拎着一把长刀，刀尖贴着地面一路磕碰滑行，最终来到他身边停了下来。

他的意识作为一个旁观者，既发不出声音也做不了行动，只能眼睁睁的看着那个人影提起刀，对着他的脚腕狠狠切割下去。

滚滚烟尘被风吹散，他终于看清了那个人的脸。

是索隆。

山治猛的从梦中惊醒，吓出了一身冷汗，他下意识的伸手摸向身旁，那个位置是空的，扭头看去，陪他一起睡下的人早就不在了。

梦中的景象清晰无比的印在脑海中，仿佛那就是真实发生过的事情，他呆愣了好一会儿才逐渐从惊惧的情绪中脱离出来，拍了拍自己的额头，苦笑了一下。

怎么会做这么奇怪的梦？就算他平时不小心磕碰出一个小擦伤，那家伙也会小题大做的担心上一番，这么忠心不二的家仆，是绝对不可能对他做出那种事的。

淡淡的晨曦从纸窗外透射进室内，庭院里不时传来婉转的鸟鸣声，山治拉过被子盖住被冷汗湿透的身体，望着昏暗的天花板陷入了回忆。

与山治初遇时索隆刚从维和部队退伍不久，见识过世界上最残酷的战场，他早就无法融入普通人的生活，回到日本没几个月就卷入了黑道纷争的大麻烦，被两个大帮派追杀到走投无路，是山治向他敞开车门救了他一命。自此他就加入了组织宣誓效忠，只不过不是为整个文斯莫克家族效力，而是变成了三少爷私有的一把刀，鞍前马后寸步不离，左眼和胸膛上的伤痕就是他舍身护主的功勋证明，他的忠心，山治从来都没有怀疑过。

想到这里，山治的心情稍微好转了一些，闭上眼打算接着睡一觉，却被挥之不去的梦景烦扰得怎么也睡不着。他从枕头底下摸出手机，盯着屏幕犹豫了一会儿，编辑一条短信发送给某个没有保存进通讯录的号码，然后删除了发信记录。

翻来覆去直至天亮，索隆还没有回来，外面的天光已经大亮了，山治坐起来穿好衣服，凭着自己的力量挪到门口爬上轮椅坐好，拉开拉门准备迎接晨间的阳光时，发现长廊外不知什么时候已经站好了几名脸熟的守卫，见他出来，他们整齐的转过身向他点头行礼问好：“少爷早。”

看着这些无时无刻不在打扰他生活的人，山治毫不掩饰自己脸上的厌烦表情：“你们的大哥呢？”

“大哥出去办事了，很快就会回来。”

“办什么事需要这么久？”山治嘴上这么问着，却更像是在自言自语，完全没期望从他们口中得到什么有用的答案。他拨动控制杆让轮椅沿着长廊而行，在身后的几个人围拢过来迅速跟上时忽然停下，转过头看着他们，冷硬的命令道：“别跟着我。”

拨动控制杆继续前行，身后的脚步声却依然紧随，山治再次停下，用更加不耐烦的语气向身后吼道：“说了别他妈跟着老子！你们一整天没别的事情做吗？”

领头的那个恭敬的将手臂背在身后，低头回答：“大哥今天交给我们的任务是保护您的安全。”

“我不需要保护，你们解散吧。”

那几个人相互对视几眼，站着没动，如果山治不是腿伤未愈，真想站起来挨个给他们来上几脚让他们有多远滚多远，而现在，他只能窝火的坐在那里，手指用力捏紧扶手，一字一顿的问：“你们是听他的还是听我的？”

他们纷纷低着头不敢回话，光是沉默不语这一行为就已经足够惹毛山治了，他的脸色沉下去，眼神中的暴怒情绪即将一点就着：“每人两百个俯卧撑，做完就滚开！谁再敢跟上来那就试试看。”

越临近继任仪式，安保就安排得越严密，最近每隔几天都会上演一次类似的戏码，这几个人其实已经习以为常了。虽然之后不好跟大哥交差，总比在这里得罪未来的家主强，他们原地趴伏下去，听话的完成起山治下达的体罚指令。

甩开了这些扰人清静的跟随者，山治满意的离开，来到侧厅打发走侍奉的家仆，独自享用起早餐。在用餐途中，厅堂一侧的屏风后出现了一个气息，这样悄无声息的潜入，山治连眼皮都不用抬就知道是谁，对屏风后说：“过来坐。”

阿金从屏风后走出来，来到山治面前保持着不敢越矩的距离跪坐下去，两手撑在膝前，脸伏手背认真躬身行礼：“山治少爷，好久不见。”

山治放下筷子，拿起餐巾擦了擦手：“来得好快。”

“一接到您的消息我就出门了。”阿金直起身看向坐在厅堂主位上的山治，那个他从来无法轻易接近的少主，如今因身份即将变化而显得更加遥不可及，被索隆下了禁制令扫地出门，他已经很久没能见上山治一面了：“这半年您过得还好吗？”

“无聊，不自由，无趣至极，除了这些我想不到别的形容。”把餐巾叠好放回桌上，山治免掉寒暄，直截了当的问:“我问你的事你打听到了吗？”

“打听到了，这件事在外面不是什么秘密。”

听到“外面”这个词，山治微微蹙起眉，显然被触到了禁忌，阿金把他的表情看在眼里，接着说:“大小姐和三位少爷，被囚禁在城郊的别院里。”

山治两只手撑在桌面上，不确定自己是不是听错了，他呆愣的思考了片刻，接着像听到什么笑话似的笑了起来:“囚禁？那几个混蛋那么凶悍，谁能囚禁他们？他们每一个都是比我更正统的继承人，谁敢囚禁他们？我让你帮我打听消息，不是让你来扯这些谎话糊弄我的！”

阿金被山治忽然苛责的态度吓了一跳，连忙又躬身将脸低低的趴伏下去:“少爷，我没有糊弄您，消息的来源很可靠。”

“你最好别小看了他的野心。”昨天傍晚罗说的话重新在山治脑中响起，他当时语气那么笃定，好像知晓着什么又不方便明说，在山治心中埋下的种子因索隆的这个谎言而开始发芽生长。

寒意从指尖迅速蔓延直至淹没全身，冷得山治几乎牙齿打颤，手指不受控的微微颤抖起来。把那么强悍的四个人囚禁在别院，谁有能力这么做？山治自己心里清楚答案。他现在被那个人以保护的名义限制在这座宅院里，又和囚禁有什么区别，他早就暗暗产生过怀疑，只不过一直不愿直面罢了。

“你有烟吗？”山治用手撑着额头，除了想笑以外竟一时找不到别的情绪宣泄方法。

“有。”山治反常的态度让阿金茫然，他慌忙从衣服里翻出烟盒和打火机递到桌子上。

山治从烟盒里抽出一支烟叼在唇间，打火点燃，将烟气深深吸入肺中又竭力吐出，积压在胸口的憋闷感却没能因此消减一星半点。

“少爷。”阿金迟疑着开口，偷偷攥紧手指，心脏扑通扑通狂跳起来，鼓足了勇气想要再次尝试去触碰那个他只能仰望的领域:“如果您想离开这里，我可以…我可以想办法带您离开。”

山治用两指夹下香烟，食指磕了磕烟身将烟灰抖落进吃空的餐盘里，轻笑了一声:“还想再被他削掉另一只耳朵？你管好你自己吧。”

阿金抬手把帽子压得更低，用帽边将缺失掉左耳的地方彻底隐藏起来。半年前山治遭遇车祸后从医院回到家中养伤，他守在房中照料，对躺在床上双腿无法动弹的少主产生了非分之想，企图趁机做出逾越身份的行为时被索隆当场撞见。仅仅只是削掉一只耳朵已经是他所能获得的最大的仁慈，要不是山治顾念旧情放他一马，他的尸体可能已经在某个荒山的泥土里腐化了。

被赶出组织无法继续留在少主身边效力，他知道这一切都是他罪有应得。

看着阿金消沉下去的表情，山治意识到自己说的话有些重，便放缓了语气:“这件事我知道了，你就当我没问过。”

脸上的笑意逐渐隐去，山治慢慢冷静下来，把烟摁灭在盘子里:“阿金，我还有一件事要交给你去查。”

知道自己还能有理由再见山治一面，阿金立马恢复了精神，愉快的说:“您说吧，我一定办好。”

在把任务说出口之前，山治还是有些犹豫，他打从心底抗拒着获知某个答案，甚至不确定自己能否承受住这个答案的到来:“你去查一下半年前我遇到的那场车祸，到底是谁做的。”

如果调查结果如先前索隆告诉他的那样，是伊治为了在父亲去世之前弄死弄残他而使出的阴损手段，他还可以继续如常的过生活，在宅院里安静养伤，等合适时再拜托罗帮他的腿动一次手术尝试恢复行走。可一旦梦境成真，他的生活将天塌地陷，以往信任的一切都将烟消云散不复存在。

“那不是大少爷他…”说到一半，阿金把后半句话咽了下去，山治让他去查总有他的理由，于是不再多言，点头回了声:“是。”

两人还没来得及再多说些什么，屋外长廊的尽头忽然传来了脚步声，山治向阿金递了个眼色，他机敏的站起身快步闪进屏风后隐去了气息。山治看向面前的餐盘，里面还躺着烟灰和半截烟蒂，他端起盘子左右看了看，心虚的想把它藏起来，屋外的脚步声已靠近了房门前。

带来的手下在长廊外整齐排开，索隆拉开门，对山治点了下头:“少爷，我回来了。”

他把拉门合拢，径直走到桌边与山治面对面坐下，跟昨晚一样，他刚刚沐浴过，换上了干净的浴衣，身上散发着淡淡的香气，不同的是白日里腰间会配着刀。他扫了一眼盘子里的烟蒂和桌上的烟盒，那不是山治平时喜欢抽的牌子。

想起面前的家伙对自己撒了个大谎，他才是真正应该心虚的那一个，山治便恢复了镇定，把盘子放回桌上，问他:“你昨晚又去哪了？”

“出门办了一件小事。”

又是“小事”，每次都是“小事”。在知道索隆在一件事上撒了谎之后，他的所有避重就轻的隐瞒行为都变得那么不可原谅。山治抓住他的衣领把他拽向自己，另一只手探向他腰间把黑刀秋水拔了出来，刀刃架上了长刀主人的脖子。

“你最近在搞什么鬼？你以为把身上的血味洗干净就能蒙混过关了？你杀人以后会有什么样的眼神，你以为老子看不出来吗！”

面对山治咄咄逼人的追问，索隆从容的抬起手握住了刀身，刃口割破皮肤，鲜血沿着手腕流淌而下，他的眼眉却没有因此而动一下。

“少爷，我只是做了我应该做的事。”

“白痴！你在干嘛？”山治掰开索隆的手指，把刀丢在桌上，抽出几张纸巾来帮他擦掉伤口周围的血迹，刚要开口叫人进来去拿药箱，索隆反握住他的手。

目光相接，山治在索隆眼中看出了些熟悉的情绪泛滥出来，他像被一只无形的手扼住了咽喉，呼吸一滞，把即将喊出声的话咽回了肚子里。跟索隆在一起太久，他了解他的所有习惯，除了杀戮后眼神中的深寒，他还会因亲手夺取了敌人的生命而产生负罪感，而每一次，这种负罪感都会被他发泄在一切杀戮的起源——他的主人身上，以一种特殊的方式。

索隆绕过桌子走到山治身边坐下，流着血的伤口把温热的湿滑感带给了山治的掌心。本该借着怒火苛责对方一番，山治却被忽然拐上另一条路的发展瞬间浇灭了气焰，索隆将另一只手伸向他的双腿间，他连忙捏住手腕将那只手推开，目光下意识的飘向还藏着第三人的屏风。

索隆注意到他的眼神，顺着他的目光转头看向身后的屏风，正欲起身去查看，山治一把拽住他的衣服，主动将他的手按回自己的双腿间，脸色通红的催促道:“我现在没什么心情，你快点。”

在索隆还在迟疑时，山治抬手捧住他的脸，吻住了他的嘴唇，细细吻咬着唇瓣。被这样难得的邀请吸引住了心神，索隆把心中的怀疑抛向脑后，向前倾身压倒了山治，窸窸窣窣的宽衣解带声之后握住倒伏的性器开始施与抚慰。

莫大的羞耻感让山治燥热得浑身发烫，非但没有因室内第三人和门外守卫的存在而疲软，反而愈发兴奋，迅速的挺立起来。

“你看起来不像没心情啊，山治少爷。”沾着血的手指伸入后穴中，以血液作为润滑进行着开拓。

“少废话…”遭受到前后夹击的快感侵袭，山治颤抖得像一片风中的树叶，压在他身上的人熟知他的每一处敏感带，从落在胸膛的亲吻到下方的抚摸都让他异常的舒服，他抿紧嘴唇企图憋住呻吟声，可喉咙却不受控的挤出更多的声音。

等前戏结束，山治已经软成了一滩泥，眼神迷蒙的喘息不止，索隆把他抱起来让他趴在矮桌上，从背后插入了他的身体。

滚烫的硬物长驱直入的在体内抽插搅动，山治的两只小臂撑在桌面上，手指紧紧捏住桌沿，身体被激烈的撞击顶得飘摇不定，连桌子都跟着晃动起来，桌面上的杯盘碗碟撒落了一地。

和服敞开的衿领随着撞击一点点从肩头滑落，露出了过分瘦削的肩膀和后背，自从双腿受伤后山治一直食欲不佳，日渐削瘦的状态索隆每天都看在眼里。他亲吻着山治的后背，在肩胛处印上密集的吻痕，把心疼和热爱的情绪全部杂糅在一起，尽情发泄在下方的侵犯中。

两条腿不能支撑自身的重量，全凭索隆搂住腰的手臂和嵌在后穴中的硬物山治才能坐稳，屁股被顶得弹起又落下，导致每一次插入都无法躲避的撞向最深处。山治仰起头，意识开始因过于强烈的刺激而变得一片空白，生理泪水沿着脸颊滑落下去，他张开嘴高声叫了出来，在后方越来越快的顶弄中射得一塌糊涂。

身体脱力的趴倒在桌面上，后方的侵犯却没有因此而停止，精神满满的硬物继续在他体内做着活塞运动，他记不清自己说了多少次“不要”和“够了”，身后本该对他绝对服从的男人，此刻完全不听他的话了。

被操得硬了又射，反反复复多次，后穴红肿得几乎快要破皮，那个堪比刑具的部位才终于把热液射进山治的身体。他的力气早就用光了，一被放开就沿着桌子滑倒下去，眼泪还在淌个不停。

索隆抱着他休息了一会儿，吻去他的眼泪，又亲吻他的嘴唇温存了片刻，整理好衣物翻身坐起。山治伸手一抓，耗尽力气的手指却连衣角都没抓住，只能眼睁睁看着索隆走向屏风。

“别去！”要是被发现，阿金就死定了，现在山治身边没有人敢对他说实话，如果再失去这个知晓外界讯息的唯一渠道，他将被彻底封闭起来。

山治的身体从头凉到脚，心脏狠狠地揪紧。

然而屏风后面什么也没有，索隆回头看着山治，又看向距屏风不远处的窗户，纸窗拉开了一半，他不记得进门时这扇窗户是不是开着的。他走到窗边，窗外的景色依然是宅院中随处可见的郁郁葱葱，他没有再去多问什么，沉默的关上了窗。


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

山治并非是个自命清高的人，只是单纯的讨厌自己家族秉承的信念，不择手段的去获取权力和利益，家族的根基从内到外都在散发着腐朽的恶臭。

高中毕业后山治选择了去另一座城市读大学，想借此机会把自己的姓氏和身份彻底抛弃掉，主动放弃继承权后被逼着不能从家里带走任何贴身侍从，加上索隆习惯于斗争杀伐的性格根本不适于在外面生活，山治便把他留在家中，让他继续为文斯莫克家效力。

无论解释多少遍这不是分手，索隆都一直为山治的背叛行为而生气，那段时间他们很少联络，感情的发展也因此停滞不前。虽然可以用主人的身份命令对方偶尔在节日或休假时偷偷来看望自己，出门简单的约一次会，回到家再来一场纵情的欢爱，他们的关系却还是一度跌至了冰点。

在山治遭遇车祸不得不休学后，被强制接回他发誓不再踏足的家中休息调养，他和索隆的关系才终于逐渐回暖。只不过回暖的过程中掺杂进了一点别的东西，让山治始终觉得他们之间的关系已不同于从前。

越临近继任仪式，索隆消失的就越频繁，有时一整天都不见人影，回来后又对山治避而不见，就算上床也要先用绸布蒙住山治的眼睛才肯脱衣服。山治不是傻子，他摸得出也闻得到，索隆身上的绷带越缠越多，被汗水浸泡后绷带下弥漫出浓重的血味，山治知道他受的伤越来越多也越来越重了，但他什么也不说，山治便什么也不问。

外面的局势有多紧张，山治可想而知，但他在高墙内却过着平淡到可以说是枯燥的生活，每天吃饭睡觉晒太阳，赏着早就看腻的园景，唯一的乐趣就是捉弄那些跟屁虫一样的守卫。

眼看继任仪式即将举行，消失了一周的罗在仪式前一天的下午来拜访山治，陪他下了一盘棋。这次是山治赢了。

棋局结束，罗放下手中的棋子，对山治说:“这是我最后一次来看你了，黑足少爷。”

听到这话山治竟然并不觉得意外，他拿起面前的王将棋子，指腹轻轻摩挲着木片上刻印的凹痕，简单的问道:“为什么？”

“上次见面时对你透露了不该说的信息，你的那条好家犬对我下了禁制令，我以后不能再踏进这座宅院一步了。”

“你不用听他的命令，我想让你来你就能进来。如果连你都不能过来陪我聊天下棋，那我真的要在这地方无聊死了。”

“少爷，你还要装傻到什么时候？文斯莫克家已经换姓了。”

山治的手指用力捏紧手中的棋子，强行克制住自己因对未来无止尽失去自由的生活感到绝望而产生出的颤抖，努力平稳住声音，问他:“那动手术的事呢？不能站起来，我没办法离开这里自己生活…”

“如果他允许，早在你住院时就可以做了，这件事你自己心里清楚。”罗打断了山治的话，轻轻叹了口气:“少爷，你走不出这座宅院不是因为你的腿伤，我只是个外科医生，治得好你的筋腱损伤，治不好你的心病。”

棋子的棱角深深陷进掌心，山治以这样制造疼痛的方式强迫自己保持冷静，做着最后的挣扎:“你什么意思？你是说我心甘情愿的想做一个残废？”

“如果你真心想飞出这座囚笼，他不会舍得拦你。”

现实血淋淋的剖析在眼前，山治想不出有力的反驳，他难过的不是罗告知他的真相，而是他自己早就知晓真相，却一直懦弱的视而不见。

一旦从囚笼里飞出去，他跟索隆就彻底完了，索隆为他做的一切努力和牺牲，终会成为他背叛这段感情后所要背负的更为沉重的枷锁。是要自由还是要当一只被人圈养的鸟，他自己早就做出了选择。

“山治，等你什么时候愿意飞出去，我们再见面吧。”罗站起来走到门口，面对着山治鞠躬行了一个大礼，郑重得仿佛诀别。

山治一言不发的目送罗离去，将桌上的棋盘和棋子全部扫落在地上，然后两手用力揪紧自己的头发，把脸深深埋向了桌面。

当天晚上，家仆送来了为山治量身定做的正式衣装，黑色纹付羽织上用白线绣着文斯莫克的家纹，连腰带用的都是做工精细的织料，在家仆的帮助下他试穿了一下穿着步骤繁复的里外三层和服，坐在轮椅上面对着镜子，发现自己与父亲当初参加重要场合时穿得一模一样，因此而沉默了良久。

他派人去叫索隆过来帮他看看这身衣服有没有哪里不妥，一直静坐至深夜也没能等到，便自己把里外三层衣物一件一件解开剥去，随手扔在一旁，换上睡衣爬进被窝先睡下了。

大概凌晨两点的时候索隆才出现，打发走门口的守卫，脚步虚浮的撞进门，满身酒气扑到山治身上，掀开被子不顾抵抗的吻他摸他，撕扯他的衣服，被推拒不成恼火起来的山治狠狠揍了一拳。

脸上挨了拳头，索隆却不生气，捂着被打的地方笑着倒在山治腿上，枕着他的大腿仰脸看他，看上去心情好极了。

“你他妈发什么神经？”山治伸手去推他的脑袋，被他捉住了手，十指紧扣的握住。

“少爷，明天你就要继任为家主了，我是不是应该改口了？”索隆拉过山治的手亲吻他的手背，虔诚的眼神就如他当年在宅院的正厅里对年少懵懂的山治宣誓效忠时那样。

“不用改口，我会不习惯。”山治抚摸着索隆的头发，注视着他因酒醉而难得出现失态的脸，歪斜敞开的衣襟内露出密集缠绕的绷带，因他肆意的动作牵扯开的新伤浸出了一小片不规则的血迹。

他有着千杯不醉的海量，现在醉成这副傻乎乎的蠢样，鬼知道他是喝了多少。

人在酒醉时意识往往最无防备，山治本想借此机会问索隆一些平时绝不会问的问题，问他最近到底在做什么，问他是否还忠于文斯莫克，忠于自己，以及问他愿不愿意放自己离开。真要开口时，山治犹豫了。

作为站在主人身前抵挡危险和斩杀敌人的盾与刀，索隆这些年来每时每刻都要保持着绝对的冷静与警惕，他逐渐忘记了属于自身的喜怒哀乐，脸上像冰霜凝结般表情越来越少，就算与山治单独相处也是如此。

现在看到索隆因酒醉而露出松懈自在的笑容，山治的心理防线一瞬间崩塌殆尽，愧疚感和爱意铸成一条无形的锁链，让他心甘情愿为自己套上了这道枷锁。

他用胳膊把索隆的脑袋托起来，低头亲吻他，沾染酒味的唇瓣口感格外良好，让人忍不住去吸吮品尝它们。

索隆抬起一只手用指节刮蹭着山治的脸颊，手掌上被刀枪磨出的层层厚茧总被山治抱怨触感不舒服，用手背来触碰对方的脸已经变成了他的习惯。他的手指抚过山治耳后的头发，指尖卷住发尾，不小心蹭到耳垂，山治酥痒的缩了一下脖子。

“少爷。”索隆低低的唤了一声。

“嗯？”山治停下动作，看着他的眼睛静待下文。

“少爷。”他又重复了一遍，坐起身用力撞上山治的嘴唇。

山治被撞得险些向后仰倒，慌忙抬起胳膊勾住索隆的脖子，回应起这个充满侵略性的吻。唇齿交缠间听到对方呼吸逐渐急促，受到情绪感染，他也跟着喘息起来。他拉住索隆的后领向后扯了扯，半推半就的说:“明天还要早起…”

索隆对山治的话置若罔闻，搂着他的腰把他抱上大腿，敞开腿坐着的话他不能靠自己腿部的力量维持平衡，索隆不得不腾出一只手托住他的后腰，另一只手去解他的腰带。

让山治穿这些传统的装束是索隆秘而不宣的趣味，无论山治派人出去买了多少次常服他都会暗中拦下来扔掉，按着自己的喜好把被他关在笼中的少主塑造成了他想要的样子。每当解开衣带看着宽松的衣袍沿着肩臂滑落，索隆就会异常的兴奋，他用手掌揉捏着山治的腰和大腿，一丝伤痕都没有的光滑皮肤被粗糙的指腹磨得通红。

山治也伸手想剥他的衣服，被他捉住手腕拦了下来，哪怕酒醉，他也不会忘了自己这几天来坚持的习惯。他从手臂上扯下头巾，一开始山治还会扭头抗拒，被他隔着布料顶了几下屁股之后立马腰酥腿麻的服了软，由着他蒙住了眼睛。

他这才脱去自己的衣服，露出缠满绷带的身体，绷带下的伤有新有旧，几乎每一道伤痕都代表着组织中某个派系的臣服。虽然这是征战的荣誉，他却偏执的不想让山治看到。

被夺去了视觉，山治在黑暗中摸索着想要去触碰那些绷带，索隆捉住他的双手反折向身后，仅凭一只左手就控制住了那两只细得皮包骨的手腕，接着他把右手的食指和中指伸进山治嘴里，山治自觉的用舌头将它们卷住舔湿。

被蒙住眼睛吸吮手指的脸看上去色情至极，仅仅只是这么看着，索隆就硬了。他把湿漉漉的手指从山治嘴巴里抽出来探向下方，两指并拢着插入了后穴。

两条腿不能动，双手又被控制住，无论对方的手指带给山治的是疼痛还是快感他都只能顺从。看不到手臂的动作，他却能更清晰的去感受覆有粗糙硬茧的指部皮肤是如何研磨自己柔软的内壁，那两根手指旋转抽动，带着急不可耐的情绪在内部翻搅个不停。

没一会儿山治下面就湿得不像话，一张一缩的向侵略者发出了邀请讯号。他难受的晃动着腰，用平时绝对不会发出的甜腻声音撒娇道:“嗯…索隆，我要受不了了，给我…”

话一说出口，索隆的呼吸声就明显的一顿。被蒙住眼睛时山治就会忘了约束表情和语言，自己看不见，就好像别人也跟着看不见了一样。

索隆继续控制着他的手腕，单手解开腰带，捏住他的臀瓣把他的屁股托高之后用充血硬挺的部位抵住了穴口，然后松开右手的支撑，任由山治自己滑坐下去。

硬物撑开穴肉捅向深处的过程在感官缺失的状态下被拉长到仿佛无止境，山治很想让两条腿撑住下坠的重量，但他做不到，身体不可控的越坐越低，直至将整根全部吞入。

他还没来得及松上一口气，索隆就动了起来，由下而上的有力撞击把他顶得起伏不止，过深的插入让他又满足又恐惧，晃着腰迎合起抽插的节奏，舒服得连指尖都在颤抖。

“少爷。”

他听到索隆哑着嗓子叫他，平日里主仆间普通的尊称，此时听起来充满了挑逗性。羞耻感加深了脸颊上的潮红色，山治边喘息着边小小的“嗯”了一声。

这声呼唤只有简单的几个发音，没有下文，也不求回应，却包含着情绪浓烈的千言万语。索隆的视线从山治的脸开始慢慢向下移，扫过他衣衫半挂近乎赤裸的身体，最终停留在下方，仔细观看起自己在少爷双腿间穿梭进出的画面，以此来满足强烈到难以全部抒发的占有欲。

结合处潮湿一片，液体流淌不止，山治本来白皙的大腿根被热血染得发红，双腿无法并拢，只能大张着献出领地。

无论在外人面前如何端着少主架子，他的少爷在床上都会下流的夹紧屁股来讨好他，一想到这一点，索隆便觉得身上的伤痛都值得了。他扶住山治的腰，加快了抽送的速度，山治因这忽然激烈起来的侵犯挺起腰背，不断摇着头，眼泪从蒙眼的头巾之后淌下来连成了两道水线。

自尊心是什么，山治早就忘了，他用夹杂哭腔的声音颤抖着求饶:“索隆…不要…不要这么快…求你了…”

“这样不好吗？”索隆明知故问。

“很…嗯…很…舒服，但是…”本来呻吟声就把简单的词句切割得支离破碎，哽咽更是让山治连一个能表达清楚意思的句子都说不完整。

不过就算他能说完，索隆也丝毫没有要停止的意思，甚至开始恶意的专攻向他的敏感点。他的腰弓起又挺直，挺直又弓起，根本无力招架这样的刺激，没多久就在可怕的快感折磨中被推上了高潮。

索隆几乎与他同一时间射出来，两具身体紧紧相拥，用上了恨不得将对方揉入骨与肉的力气。手腕被松开，山治在索隆阻止之前摘下头巾，用盈满泪水的眼睛注视着他，两手捧住他的脸低头吻了上去。他们一起倒下去，相拥着翻滚缠绵，汗水淋漓的喘息着，相互抚摸厮磨，直到热情消退逐渐恢复了冷静，他们面对面躺着，距离近到鼻尖蹭鼻尖。

索隆把衣服拉拢遮盖住身体，说:“再过几个小时就是你的继任仪式了，睡吧。”

山治很想对索隆说自己不想做这个家主，他想离开，想回到学校上学，想离开跟这个家族有关的一切纷争与权力较量，想在毕业之后去过普通人的生活，但他不想破坏此刻良好的气氛，如这半年来的每一次那样，犹豫着错过了时机。

他把手掌贴在索隆的胸膛上，隔着布料去感受绷带下的起伏，仰起脸对他笑了一下:“以后不要再受伤了。”

索隆按住他的手背，规规矩矩的回答道:“是。”


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

第二天早上醒来，索隆一扫昨夜的失态，恢复了平日里冷静的模样。

帮山治沐浴之后他亲手为山治换上了为仪式专门准备的礼装，黑色纹付羽织把金发衬得明亮无比，消瘦的身材在衣服的包装下增添了几分威严的气势。

临近仪式开始，索隆推着山治走向前院，正厅的方向传来嘈杂的人声，家仆们大部分都在奔走忙碌进行着准备工作。

所有对三少爷继任提出反对声音的派系都被镇压下去，今日到场的都是投支持票的臣服者，没有人敢在黑道势力齐聚的典礼上闹场，安保的安排因此出现了一丝空隙。在家门大开迎接各个派系的代表前来参会之际，一队不速之客趁机混入了宅院，直接向别院赶来。

这队人以阿金为首，即便知道自己此行可能是飞蛾扑火，他也义无反顾。他们将推着山治走在长廊上的索隆围堵在中间，纷纷掏出了藏在衣服内的武器。

被几把枪同时指着，索隆的表情与其说是处变不惊，实则压根没把这几个人放在眼里，轻蔑的扫视了一圈，目光最后落在领头的阿金身上，站着没动:“我说过不许你再回来的吧？”

“放山治少爷走。”阿金用双枪指着索隆的脑袋，直接道出了自己的目的。

“谁让你来的？滚回去！”山治气急败坏的对阿金吼道，不敢相信他竟然会这么傻的跑来送命。

“少爷，你知道害你出车祸的是谁吗？你知道下命令让人割断你脚筋的是谁吗？”阿金的双手激动的颤抖起来，这颤抖是因为愤怒，也是因为喜悦。他终于可以打败这个独占山治少爷的人了，他要把这个竞争对手从神坛上狠狠推下去，让他摔得粉身碎骨，万劫不复。“就是站在你身后的这个人！为了软禁你，控制文斯莫克家的权力，他竟然对你使出这么下三滥的手段。放心吧少爷，我会救你出去。”

山治转过头看着索隆，想听他为自己辩解，可索隆只是与他对视着，一句话也没说，以沉默给出了答案。

明明每日生活在一起，昨夜还经历过肌肤之亲，彼此间的距离近在咫尺，山治却从来没有像现在这样觉得索隆是如此的陌生，连眉眼间的冷静态度看上去都变成了让他发寒的漠然。

当心中已经隐约猜测出事情的真相时，真相的到来便无法再在山治内心掀起什么波澜了。比起去尝试挣脱扣死的锁链，他更担心眼前这个敢为他豁出命去的前任家仆的安危，他坐正了身体，平静的说:“阿金，你走吧。”

情节没有按预想中发展，阿金彻底陷入了慌乱，他不知道山治是没有听清还是反应迟钝，又或者是被他身后那个邪恶的家伙抓住了把柄不敢反抗。既然下定决心要来救人，他就没想过退缩。

“少爷，跟我走吧，我们出去了再想办法。”

“听不懂人话吗？我让你滚！”再不走就真的来不及了。

话音刚落，枪声就响了起来，正厅方向嘈杂的人声将装有消音器的枪声完美的隐藏起来，形成包围圈的几个人一个接一个倒下。索隆拔刀的速度快到肉眼难以捕捉，手起刀落间阿金握枪的手指已经与手掌分离，近距离喷射出的血溅在山治脸上，他顾不得抬手去擦，慌忙抓住索隆的手，以焦急不安的眼神仰视着他，低声下气的央求道:“别杀他。”

在赶来的手下把除了阿金以外的所有人击毙，并且迅速缴械控制住他这个领头人之后，索隆把山治紧紧捏攥着的手指一根根掰开，安抚的拍了拍他的手背，温柔的哄他:“对你有威胁的人都该被清除，交给我吧。”

推开山治的手，索隆转身面向一副视死如归表情的阿金，重新提起了刀。

“住手！”山治大声命令道，可他的家犬早就不会再听他的话了。他伸手去拽索隆的衣服，还是晚了一步。

秋水横刀劈下，锋利的刃口划破了脆弱的咽喉，鲜血从平整的切口中喷涌出来，山治睫毛一颤，本以为会喷溅到自己身上的血被索隆用身体全部遮挡住。

阿金透过索隆腰与手臂间的缝隙将生命中最后的目光投向山治，双手捂住自己的脖子，张了张嘴，一个音也发不出来，只吐出了大口大口的血水。控制住他的人松手把他放开，他原地跌跪下去，以口型喊了一句“少爷”，然后直直的脸朝地扑倒，几秒后便不动了。

几汪血泉在山治脚边逐渐扩大，看着满地的尸体，他的胃里一阵翻腾，差点呕吐出来。强烈的愤怒与痛苦同时折磨着他的意志，他弯下腰捡起一把掉落在轮椅边的枪，枪口对准了索隆的后背，持枪的右手止不住的颤抖，整把枪都抖得像是随时都要掉落。

“我现在说什么你都不听了是吗？我让你不要杀他！”

索隆甩掉刀身上的血，收刀入鞘，转回身用自己的胸膛抵住枪口，表情依然出奇的镇定，说:“我愿意受罚。”

颤抖的手指虚扣在扳机上，子弹射出后一了百了，然而他知道自己只是在虚张声势，他爱眼前这个忤逆他的男人，终究不会有扣下扳机的勇气。

接着一声枪响，山治的右手一阵剧痛，抓握不住的枪从力气迅速流失的手指间掉落下去。

金属寒芒再度出鞘，秋水直扫向开枪者的手臂，将整只手掌齐根切断，那个一直追随在索隆身后忠心耿耿的手下，每天出现在山治视野中扰他清净的其中一人，托住断腕惨叫着跪倒在地上。

比起被子弹擦伤的疼痛，眼前所见的景象要更加震慑山治的神经。索隆在他身前单膝跪下，折叠起他的袖子查验他的伤势，对不远处痛苦哀嚎的部下视若无睹。

山治下意识的向后躲避，直至后背贴上椅背。眼前的人让他太过陌生，陌生到他甚至开始怀疑自己是否真正的了解过这个人:“他是在帮你，你怎么能这么对他？”

山治躲避触碰的动作被索隆看在眼里，凝固的眉心终于微不可查的轻蹙了一下。见山治的伤口只是被子弹擦伤，没有伤及筋骨，索隆这才放心，扯下头巾扎紧伤口止血，用衣袖干净的一面擦去他脸上的几滴血珠，边帮他整理衣服边说:“我的职责是保护你，别的都不重要。”

山治愣神片刻，接着苦笑起来，保护的界限到底在哪，连他自己都分不清了。

被斩断手掌的那个人疼得彻底昏死过去，由两个人将他抬走送去急救，剩下的则留下一半收拾现场的残局。索隆与部下交换了一身干净衣服，站回山治身后，推动轮椅继续走向前院的正厅。

山治回头看了一眼，阿金的尸体被人翻至正面，拽着双脚在庭院的草地上拖行，他捂住嘴巴忍住呕吐欲，转过头去不愿再多看。

前院中聚集了大批组织中有头有脸的重要首脑和干部，嘈杂的交谈声在他们两人出现时不约而同的寂静下去，他们的视线落在索隆身上，面向山治整齐的鞠躬行礼:“三少爷。”

山治本应向他们回上一两句话以示对他们参会的感谢，可他的喉咙里像噎进了异物，连张口发声都异常艰难。短暂的静默过后，索隆及时救场，说了句“开始吧”，推着山治走入正厅。

这场继任仪式不需要前代家主指名，也没有其他继任者来参与竞争，索隆直接将家族唯一能够到场的继承人从轮椅上抱起来放上主位，然后侍坐在了侧后方。

身份较高的家臣与干部们跟着走进厅内落座，大家都心知肚明，这场继任仪式只不过是走个过场罢了。其他四位继承人被三少爷的狗囚禁并且可能已经被暗中处决的事，早就是人尽皆知的秘密，要不是有这样一员得力干将在外靠绝对的武力压制来平息纷争，这个拥有百年基业的家族怎么会容许一个残废爬上至高位。

而这位一向没有实权的小少爷靠什么来拴住自己的狗，则成为了大家茶余饭后用来取乐的龌龊话题，张开大腿以色侍人，只需张嘴浪叫两声就能换取权力，这样的猜测能让每个垂涎家主之位却触不可及的人获得一丝心理安慰。

索隆一直把山治保护的很好，这些流言蜚语传不进他耳朵里，他也就不明白在座的人为何用一种让他浑身不自在的嘲弄眼神看他。

仪式全程由索隆主持，进香敬酒，行礼以示效忠，一切都进行的有条不紊。

枪伤的疼痛分散了山治一半的注意力，剩下的一半则不停的重复回忆起刚才阿金被割喉的画面，以及他舍命传递的讯息。生在这样的家族，接触杀戮在所难免，可这些年来被索隆捧在手心，山治早就忘了亲眼目睹相熟的人死状凄惨是个什么滋味。而得知索隆夺去他的行走能力只为把他囚禁起来，更是让他心中头一次对无条件信任的忠实家仆产生出了恐惧。

看着厅堂内每一位向他表示忠心的家臣，他在想，如果向他们求救，会有人救他出去吗？

经过简陋处理的伤口还在流血，内层衣袖被完全湿透，血液的流失让极度营养不良的身体虚脱无力，山治浑身冰凉，脸色苍白如纸，摇摇晃晃的就要坐立不住。

索隆在后面注意到了他的状态，悄悄伸出一只手扶住他的后腰，掌心的热度透过织料传递向他的皮肤，他轻轻瑟缩了一下，重新挺直了腰。

这场供众人发挥演技的继任仪式在山治即将支撑不住时终于走向了尾声，作为今日的主角，他的存在可有可无，之后的宴会他显然没有体力参加，索隆便派人把他先送回了住处。

经过先前发生流血事件的长廊时，地上的尸体不见踪影，地板和草坪上的血迹被清理的干干净净，仿佛那场屠杀从未发生过。

住处的安保比平时加强了一倍，房门前和通向庭院的走廊被守卫围了起来，有家仆跟进房内要帮山治更衣擦洗，包扎伤口，全被他打了出去。

无论他怎么命令守卫滚开，解释说自己只是想出去散散心，这些人都像聋了似的站在原地阻挡住他的去路。在多次尝试无果后，他认命的回到房间里，坐在窗边煎熬的度过了数小时。

傍晚时分，长廊尽头的脚步声打破了让山治沉闷到发疯的寂静，熟悉的声音低声跟守卫交谈起来，山治紧张的绷直了脊背仔细去听他们的对话，问的都是些“伤口有没有处理”、“有没有进餐”之类的琐事，接着那个脚步声走进室内，山治转过头假装注视窗外的风景，剩余的感官则全部都在捕捉那个逐渐靠近身旁的气息。

衣料摩擦声之后索隆在山治身前跪坐下来，揭开他被血黏在皮肤上的衣袖，查验起已经自行结痂止血的伤口。

“少爷，你流了很多血。”

“我知道。”山治把手抽回来，完全没意识到这种用伤害自己身体的方式去惩罚对方的行为有多幼稚可笑。

家仆端进来热水和药箱后便退下了，索隆浸湿毛巾拧至半干，重新拽过山治的手为他清理手臂上的血迹。

山治低头看他，这张完全不会对他表露出一丁点儿不耐烦的脸，怎么也跟外人编织出的那个残忍冷酷的形象重叠不起来。要不是今天亲身经历，山治恐怕还在做着能驯服住他的白日梦。

“你何必这么大费周章，你想要这个家主的位置，我可以让给你。”

擦净伤口周围的血，盆里的热水已经被染成了红色，索隆打开药箱，边给伤口消毒边抬起头看着山治，说:“你是名正言顺的继承人，我不是。”

“是吗？干嘛说这种假话给我听？”山治从索隆手里抢过绷带，把缠绕在自己手臂上的那半截胡乱拉扯着解开，捏揉成一团扔在地上。

他用两只拳头捶打索隆的肩膀，每一下都用尽了力气，然而力量不复往昔的拳头砸在宽厚结实的身体上，仅仅只是让索隆轻微的前后摇晃了几下。反倒是他自己手臂上结痂的伤口崩裂开，鲜血顺着手臂淌落下去。

“别骗我了！你就是想用这种手段把我抓在手里，让我没办法离开，让我每天待在这间房间里等着你回来，让我躺在那张床上给你尽情的操。什么主仆忠诚，你他妈就是个卑鄙无耻的变态！”

索隆无言的听着山治把这些话说完，想不出该回答什么才能安抚他的情绪，虽然山治的用词有些粗俗，可他心里确实就是这么想的。

自从山治独自离开文斯莫克，他就无时无刻不在经受着煎熬。那个每天都会缠着他要他寸步不离守护着的小少爷，随着时间推移慢慢成长为了一只羽翼丰满的鸟，他可以凭自己的力量飞离这个带给他无数噩梦的家庭，也不再需要其他人的保护了。

把保护小少爷作为人生唯一目标的索隆，在山治踏出家门的那一刻起便失去了自我，经历了数年远距离的分分合合，他才终于下定了决心。为了把山治留在身边，他愿意付出一切代价，甚至不惜亲手折断山治的羽翼。

“你说话啊！你他妈哑了还是聋了？”山治觉得自己现在就像个任性的小孩，无论怎么向大人哭闹撒泼，对方都会以成年人的成熟姿态冷漠以对，嗓音越大，越显得幼稚无比。

情绪得不到宣泄，他的怒火拥堵在胸腔中越烧越旺，从索隆腰间拔出佩刀，两手握着刀柄高高举起，用刀尖抵上了索隆的脖子，红着眼咬牙说:“别以为老子不敢杀你。”

拔刀的声音引起门外守卫的警觉，门口的几人冲进来见到房间内的景象，正要围上来阻止，索隆抬起一只手对他们做了个停止的手势，命令道:“出去。”

他们的目光游移在两人身上，犹豫了一下，最终鞠躬听命的回答了一声“是”，然后退出去关上了房门。

秋水纯黑色的刀身竖立在咽喉一侧，刀尖在皮肤上刺破出一个红点，打磨锋利的刃口只需持刀者手腕稍稍下压，便可轻松的刺入血肉之中。

索隆把上身的和服脱去，端正的将两只手放在膝盖上，腰杆挺得笔直，仰视着坐在轮椅上的山治，既不反抗，也不打算替自己辩解，似乎做好了随时奉献出生命的心理准备。

这样把决定权全部交付在山治手中的行为虽然是在显示忠诚，可对山治来说这简直是又一个卑鄙无耻的手段，握住刀柄的手颤抖起来，受到牵动的刀尖在皮肤上刺破出一个小小的切口，血线沿着胸膛蜿蜒流淌而下，山治的眼泪跟着不争气的流了出来。

他终究还是做不到，无论眼前的混蛋对他做了多么糟糕的事，他心中的爱意还是比恨意更浓重，浓重到就算这个人弄坏了他的双腿，将他囚禁于高墙之中把他当成一件玩物，他也下不了杀手。

山治垂下双手，秋水从手中掉落下去，他低下头痛哭起来，泪水决堤，把所有的愤怒与委屈全部发泄在了此刻。

索隆抬起胳膊抱住他，把他的脑袋按向自己的肩膀，轻轻拍打着他的后背，嘴角扬起一个淡到不易察觉的弧度。

最后一道锁链，终于也被他亲手扣上了。


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

山治的整个童年严重缺失父母亲情，在恋爱关系之外，索隆很大一部分时间都在充当父亲的角色。

不管有意还是无意，索隆总习惯于按照自己的喜好去雕塑山治，虽然戒不掉他的脏话，也戒不掉他一看到漂亮女孩就犯花痴的毛病，但剩余的那些部分，全都在潜移默化间受到了索隆的影响。

这过程就像花费了十年时间去搜集一款玩具的零件，当山治穿上纹付羽织，在继任仪式上被推上家主之位的那一刻，索隆心爱的玩具才终于集齐了全套零件，变得完整无缺。

而现在，他的玩具倚靠在他的肩膀上，眼泪大滴大滴的往下落，睫毛被水汽黏在一起，看上去又可怜又惹起他的欲火。他暂时还能控制住自己的情绪，维持着平静的表情，双手捧起山治的脸，用拇指帮他拭去脸颊上的泪珠。

“我想离开。”带着哭腔的声音听上去委屈至极，山治咬了咬下唇想要止住呜咽，反而抽泣的更凶，断断续续的接着说:“放我走...好吗？”

那个十二岁时不小心在石子路上跌倒被石片划出见骨伤口也咬着牙不吭一声的小少爷，却在成长为跟索隆一般高的男子汉时在他的怀抱中哭的泣不成声，强劲有力的双腿再也无法使出漂亮的踢击，连同骄傲和自尊也被索隆亲手捏得粉碎。

哪怕这只羽毛漂亮的鸟以后都扇动不了翅膀，只能蜷缩着匍匐于肮脏发臭的鸟笼子里供人玩赏，一想到他将永远属于自己，索隆就觉得为此而舍弃的一切都是值得的。

“你只有在我身边才是安全的。”索隆边这样回答着边亲吻了一下山治的手背，耐着性子再次为他擦净伤口中涌出的鲜血，洒上止血药后从药箱里拿出一卷新的绷带缠住伤口。

这一次山治很听话的配合了，静静看着他把这些事做完。

以前他还在组织最底层摸爬滚打时，外出行动经常会带着满身伤回来，躲在山治看不见的地方为自己处理伤势，像只自舔伤口的野兽，手法粗糙的可怕，有几次被山治撞见，会边拆开绷带帮他重新包扎边埋怨他对待自己就像对待一块破布。而此时，他的耐心却增长了百倍千倍，那双只会摆弄刀枪的手异常温柔，甚至在给绷带末端束紧打结时都没有弄疼他的家主。

待包扎完毕，仆人端上热腾腾的饮食摆满一桌，索隆搂住山治的腰把他从轮椅上抱起来搬到桌边放下，依然谨守主仆规矩的让他坐在主位之上，自己则侍坐在了一旁。

桌上丰盛的菜肴是索隆进门之前交代人专门准备的，每样都是山治最爱吃的菜色，可他现在胃里翻江倒海，一闻到油盐的香气就觉得恶心无比，要他伴着脑中血浆喷溅的回忆画面和被彻底夺去自由的无力感正常进食，他做不到，光是忍住不吐出来就已经是他的极限。

他抬手抹了抹脸上的泪水，两只手放在膝盖上不再动弹，索隆拿起碗筷，夹起一片肉喂到他嘴边，他紧闭双唇把脸扭向另一边。

“不喜欢？我可以叫他们另做。”索隆往前递筷子将肉片贴近山治的嘴唇，他依然小心翼翼的对他，把他捧在手里，给他最体贴的照顾，连哄他吃饭时的语气都恭敬又温和。“少爷，你得吃点东西。”

身旁的混蛋可恶就可恶在这一点，山治可以熬过肉体上的摧残，可以熬过精神上的压迫，唯独无法抵抗对方这样温柔的对待，他犹豫着张开嘴，忍住反胃把喂进嘴里的食物吞咽下去。

索隆喂食的速度不紧不慢，山治安静的用着餐，如果放在几天前，他还能从这项亲密举动中享受到恋爱的甜蜜，可如今每吃下一口，他能品尝到的却只有煎熬而已。

待他吃得差不多了，索隆叫人进来把饭食撤去，走到门口低语着对手下交代完今天剩余的事，告诉他们不用再守在房间外之后，关上了房门。

拉门合拢的声音让山治紧张的浑身一颤，腰背不自觉的紧绷，放在膝上的手指绞紧布料，听着脚步声逐渐靠近，心脏擂动的节奏也变得沉重起来。

体态消瘦的山治轻的像只鸟，索隆只用一只胳膊就可以把他提起来，山治猜到他想做什么，两只手胡乱抗拒推搡，仍被他轻松抱进卧房，放在了床榻上。

“别碰我。”山治挣扎着想要逃开，索隆踩住他的衣袖让他无法起身，开始解自己的腰带。山治身上这套庄严的礼装早就沦为了增添情趣的附属品，以站立的视角俯视下去，文斯莫克的家纹就像一个嘲弄的符号。

解掉腰带后索隆跪坐在床边帮山治脱下最外层的羽织，歇斯底里的拳头打在他身上，他就像感受不到痛觉的机械般默默承受着不吭一声。

从早餐之后山治就没进过食，严重缺乏营养的身体里连绝食半天所需的体力都提供不了，当他意识到自己的拳头毫无效果，就算靠这点可怜的拳力把对方一拳一拳消磨至死大概都不能撼动其分毫，他也就不打了。

索隆边剥掉第二层着物边将脸埋进山治的颈窝亲吻他的脖子，他呆坐在床上，被牵动袖子时就抬起手，被拉扯腰带时身体就前后晃晃，眼神虚无的看着某个黑暗的房间角落，似乎在思考着什么，又好像什么都没想。

当最后一层衣物也被剥去，感受到晚间微凉气温的皮肤轻轻颤抖起来，山治将两只手环抱在胸前想给自己留存一点体温，索隆拽着他的手腕把他的手臂打开，压着他倒下去，落在锁骨上的啃咬让他有些疼。

山治还没有学会怎么抗拒索隆，这十年来都是对方听他的，凡事都顺着他的心意，一旦主次颠倒，关系出现了偏差，他就不知道该怎么办了。

倒下去之后他继续面无表情的呆望着天花板，那些落在胸膛和腹部的亲吻依然能让他的身体战粟，却再也激不起他回应的欲望，直到温热的口腔把他的性器包裹进去时他才像忽然活过来般挺起了腰，伸手下去抓住索隆的头发，喉咙里发出一声呻吟。

终于得到点像样的回应，索隆用虎口托住山治的膝窝将他的双腿折叠起来向两边分开，嘴唇和舌头更加卖力的挑逗着含在口中的东西。他以前几乎没做过这个，强硬的性格使然，他在床上从来都不会做什么多余的事，就算和他的少主在一起后也是如此，但所有的一切从今天开始都会变得不一样了。

唇舌紧紧裹缚的触感加上下方传来的吸舔声让山治浑身燥热不已，一方面舒展腰肢愉悦的享受着快感，一方面又痛恨这样起反应的身体，好不容易止住的眼泪再度涌出眼眶，他边喘息边哭了起来。

他大概不知道自己露出哭泣的表情是多么危险的事，伏在他双腿间的索隆像只忽然嗅到血腥味的野兽，抬起脸来舔了舔嘴唇，向上挪动身体与他面对面，凝视着他盈满泪水的眼睛，手掌轻柔的抚摸上他的脸颊。

他把脸转开躲避手掌的触碰，两条腿落回床上，又被索隆提起来用手臂牢牢架住，高热的物体顶进他的双腿间，意识到将要发生什么，他激烈的晃动起腰和屁股想要挣扎，可惜这些拼尽全力的抵抗在四肢健全体力强盛的索隆面前是那么的微不足道。

索隆扣住他的腰用力向前一顶，他的喉咙里立马挤出惊慌的喘息声，半是埋怨半是央求的提醒道:“你弄疼我了。”

虽然下方的那个部位早就习惯于承受性事，昨天才经历过侵入的地方今天再接纳饱满勃起的器官，仍旧让山治体验到了一把险些被撕裂的痛楚，他只能用两只手抓住索隆撑在自己身侧的胳膊推他抓他，想尽一切办法表达不满。

索隆在会议后的宴会上喝了点酒，乘着微醺的醉意正兴致高昂，连那些平时会让他心疼的呼痛声都变为了纯粹的听觉享受，他不顾山治的反抗和央求前后晃动起了腰，充血胀大的性器在紧致又干涩的后穴中抽动进出，感觉真他妈的好极了。

越是强硬的侵犯山治就哭的越厉害，以前在床上不是没有把他操哭过，这样因为疼而哭的却是少有。索隆第一次发现自己竟然很喜欢这种结合，他的小少爷从精神到肉体都脆弱的像是一捏就会破碎，从今天开始他就是完完全全属于他的了，无论给予的是温柔还是粗鲁的对待他都只能选择承受。

一想到这一点索隆就兴奋的难以自持，顶送的动作越来越快也越来越用力，山治被撞得上气不接下气，眼泪在枕头上濡湿出两大片痕迹，他的两只手到最后不得不屈服的改为牢牢抓住索隆的手臂，像落水的人抓住浮木般寻求着唯一的依靠。

甬道内部慢慢分泌出足以提供润滑的体液，经过漫长的煎熬之后终于不再是单纯的疼痛，快感一点点蔓延出来，温热的感觉由尾椎流淌向四肢百骸。

山治哼出略带甜蜜的鼻音，腰肢酥软的颤抖着，此时他已经被折磨的大汗淋漓嘴唇泛白，脸颊上逐渐泛起的潮红色给苍白如纸的皮肤增添了一点好看的点缀。

索隆故意撞进深处抵着他的敏感点挤压碾磨，他的指甲扣入索隆的手臂肌肉中，疲软的阴茎吐出浊液颤巍巍翘起。

身体诚实的反应让山治倍感耻辱，他很痛恨自己为什么就是不恨索隆。这个大他十五岁不止的男人又凶悍又危险，除了武力和权势之外什么也不在乎，对他的占有欲更是强大到病态的地步，这近乎已经毁了他的人生。可他为什么还是这么爱他呢？难道这世界上没有更好的选择了吗？

又一轮激烈的进攻撞散了山治的思考能力，他不可自抑的哑着嗓子呻吟起来，疼痛消退后被那根尺寸硕大的器官冲撞摩擦的感觉实在是太过舒服，他的大脑中不再有任何多余的想法，全身心的沉沦进爱欲中无法自拔。

他用手掌抚摸着索隆的肩膀和胸膛，夹杂着呻吟的声音甜腻得快要滴出糖水来，喊着索隆的名字求他给自己更多，也如愿得到了更多。

强烈的快感夺去了他的心神魂魄，那根他同样拥有的器官此刻变成了被他奉为神明的东西，他用力夹紧它，晃动着腰讨好它，被它折磨的又哭又笑也甘之如饴。

索隆招架不住他忽然主动起来的收缩，两手捏住他的腰侧将他的下半身托高，跪直了双腿用尽力气做着最后的冲刺，在即将到达临界点时狠狠撞进深处，把热液一滴不落的全部射进去，并且维持着这个姿势停留了许久。

精液沿着肠道缓缓倒灌进更深的地方，山治几乎能感受到它们流淌的轨迹，在得到解放后短暂的空白时间里，他的身体被翻转过去跪趴在床上，屁股被一只手托着高高撅起，两根手指插入进来翻搅着红肿的穴肉。

被撞散的思想还没有回来，他抱住枕头把脸深埋进去，主动抬高了腰，期待起了下一轮的侵犯。

在半昏半醒间，山治度过了一个耗尽体力的夜晚。再次醒来时天还未亮，他浑身酸痛动弹不得，连动一动手指都很艰难。

他转过头看向身旁，索隆背对着他睡在那里，肩背有节奏的起伏着，似乎还在沉睡。

房间内静悄悄的，只有微弱的呼吸声，室外也同样安静，山治想起昨晚被索隆支开守卫，忽然萌生出了一个想法。

他强撑着坐起来，身上的每一块骨骼和肌肉都在叫嚣着承受不住负荷，但他还是强迫自己从床上翻下去，爬向卧房外的轮椅。

这个念头就像个没来由的突发奇想，却在清醒后的顷刻间占据了他的大脑，他不知道自己将来会过什么样的生活，所以现在的每一次机会都有可能是他唯一的机会，他必须尝试一次。

行动中他尽量小心的让自己不要发出声音，心脏因紧张而扑通扑通狂跳，在爬出卧房之前他回头看了一眼，还好那个引起他恐惧的背影依然躺在那里。于是他暂时放心的爬到轮椅边用自己所剩不多的力气爬上去，光是在上面坐稳就花光了他一半的力气，他顾不上休息，小心翼翼的用手转动着轮子来到房门口，轻轻拉开了拉门。

清晨微凉的风从门缝间灌进室内，吹拂进卧房，索隆慢慢睁开眼睛，听着房门口的动静，躺着没动。

山治出门前最后向床上看了一眼，在确认没有被发现后不敢再多做停留，推动电源操纵杆沿着长廊快速逃离。

除了他的居所附近之外，这座庭院里的守卫其实并不密集，昨天刚举行过继任仪式，大部分人都在之后的宴会中喝得烂醉，现在应该是安保最薄弱的好时机。

他来到长廊尽头，眼前就是庭院，只要穿过这里就是这座宅院的侧门了。他看着眼前那道长长的阶梯一时陷入困境，最后咬了咬牙下定决心，手扶着栏杆让轮椅从台阶上颠簸着滑下去，然而他失败了，轮椅不受控的滚落侧翻，把他摔在石子路上，他的手掌和膝盖被坚硬的石头棱角蹭破了皮。

他咬着牙没有让自己流出眼泪，把轮椅扶正重新爬上去坐好，推动操纵杆继续前行。

庭院的木质大门出现在石子路的尽头，他心中燃起的那一丁点希望之火却因守在门边的两名守卫而彻底熄灭，他故作镇定的抱着侥幸心理企图蒙混过关，守卫在看到他靠近后各自横跨一步挡住他的去路，不用他们开口多说什么，他就识趣的调转方向转身离开。

还有另一道门。他在心里这样告诉自己，心中的火苗挣扎着苟延残喘，直至他在来时的路途上看到索隆站在长廊尽头的阶梯之上，脸色平静的看着他，似乎对他的出逃毫不在乎。

他在石子路上停了下来，不敢再继续向前，像做错了事被大人发现的孩子般低下头，心脏狠狠地揪作一团。他听到脚步声向他靠近，头垂的越来越低，十根手指用力绞紧，不知道接下来迎接自己的会是什么。

索隆来到他身前，仅仅只是拉起他的手查看被石子划破的伤势，然后亲吻了一下他的掌心，问他:“你怎么又让自己受伤了？”

山治仍旧低着头，没有回答。

索隆把他从轮椅上横抱起来，表情平淡看不出喜怒，直视着他的眼睛，在椅背上踢了一脚，轮椅受力驶出路面，沿着草坪的斜坡滑进湖水里，慢慢沉了下去。

山治看着自己唯一的代步工具从湖面上彻底消失，像被噎住了喉咙般难以呼吸，他紧紧抓着索隆的衣服，把脸埋进他的胸膛，眼泪再也抑制不住的涌了出来。

往后的几年，文斯莫克家族的新任家主再也没有出现在大众的视野中，无论大小会议还是节日庆典，这些隆重的场合全部由他手下的亲信代理出席。

家中放出的消息说他腿疾难愈，不便外出走动，但大家私底下的传言和猜测却是另一种风向。

有人说他的身体残疾引发了心理疾病，从此一蹶不振，变成个经不得风吹的病秧子；有人说他是被软禁起来，现在组织里掌握实权的人会将他的利用价值彻底压榨干净，直到他死去为止；也有人说他其实已经被秘密处死，结局和他的哥哥姐姐一样，文斯莫克家的血脉在他们这一代就断绝了。

传言归传言，没有一个人敢拍胸脯保证自己说的就是真的，组织里的一切活动照常进行，生意照做钱照赚，大家也就渐渐淡忘了他们家主的名字。

从此之后，他连名字也只属于那一个人。

END.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小小的番外:
> 
> 发生在正篇故事开始之前的幼鸟养成记。
> 
> 写作忠心家仆，读作恋童癖。

索隆当年被两大帮派追杀的细节，他如今已经有点记不清了。他只记得自己当时刚从东非飞回日本，拒绝了主动送上门的正当工作，在酒吧里打发时间思考自己下一步的人生时，被身后跟女人嬉笑打闹的小混混撞到了肩膀。

他只是回头看了一眼，天生的臭脸就被人当成了故意挑衅，几个只会拿蝴蝶刀甩花样的混小子围上来找茬，被他三两拳悉数揍趴。让他没想到的是，其中两个最弱的是黑道的太子爷。

之后接连派来寻仇的混混都被他揍了回去，两大势力在他身上折损了面子，后续派出的人手越来越多，使用的武器也越来越危险。直到对方派来一队职业杀手围堵他，他才终于疲于应付开始逃命。

在吃了几个枪子儿即将体力耗尽时，他跌跌撞撞冲出小巷，差点被疾驰而来的轿车撞飞。刚好放学回家路过这里的山治，非但没有被浑身浴血一脸凶悍相的索隆吓到，反而表现出了与年龄极为不符的冷静与果敢，敞开车门让索隆上车躲避追捕，最终助他逃过了一劫。

当时的山治刚过完十二岁生日，血统里混有一半白人基因，在四个同胞兄弟中将这一半基因以最完美的程度展现出来，皮肤白皙透红，毛茸茸的金发在阳光下反射着耀眼的光，双眸碧蓝睫毛弯长，精致得像个价值百万的精雕玩偶，让索隆只看一眼就被他深深吸引住了目光。

“大叔，你叫什么名字？”少年人连变声期都没到，稚气的嗓音却用着大人成熟的语调，不卑不亢的问他。

“罗罗诺亚·索隆。”他捂着还在流血的枪伤，回答道。

这就是他们的第一次对话。

后来索隆被山治带回文斯莫克家养伤，退伍军人的身份和在其他两个帮派间掀起的风浪，让他获得了无数的瞩目。在这个有武力与胆识就会被器重的家族中，各个派系纷纷向他抛出了橄榄枝，希望能将他收编进自己麾下。

索隆以前从来没想过自己会跟黑道扯上关系，更没什么替黑道组织卖命的想法，但出于报恩心理，以及对这位三少爷的兴趣，他最终还是选择了对文斯莫克家族宣誓效忠。

在入组的饮酒仪式上，家主给了他重新选择的机会，其他三位少爷和大小姐，甚至是现任家主，他都可以选择。

他端起瓷杯将杯中酒一饮而尽，然后看着以小大人的模样端坐着紧张绞紧手指的山治，笃定的说:“我只对他一个人效忠。”

“很好，懂得认主。但是你将来可别后悔你跟错了主人。”

家主大笑着说出的话，索隆当时不明白，直到后来贴身随侍在山治左右，才逐渐弄懂了这句话的意思。

山治不好争斗，发育的又晚，在家族中是最不受宠的那一个，地位仅仅只比普通的家臣高上那么一点，居住在最偏僻老旧的别院，连日常伙食都比其他人差，家族中举行隆重活动时，他也总是被排除在外。不过他本人对此毫不在意，越清净他才越快乐。

就算知道了这一点，也丝毫不会影响索隆的忠心，他想侍奉的不是任何一个有身份有地位的人，他想侍奉的，仅仅只是这个救了他的少年而已。

那三个跟山治长着相似的脸，性格却截然不同的兄弟们起初还会大着胆子继续打他欺负他，抢他的东西丢进水池里，在被索隆以拳不到肉的武力威胁和气势镇压过几次之后，便再也不敢了。

越是看山治受欺负，索隆的保护欲就越强烈，靠自己的努力让山治拥有足够跟其他兄弟匹敌的实力，这个想法大概就是从那时候开始产生的。

经过他的悉心经营，属于三少爷的势力在家族中初见雏形，而他的小少爷则局外人似的继续无忧无虑的过生活，偷溜进厨房做难吃的饭菜给他尝，把懒得做的作业丢给他逼他帮忙写，有时候还会给他看自己手机里偷拍的女同学上课听讲的照片。

这样的日子一晃过了三年，山治十五岁了，步入青春期中途，他开始经历每一个年轻人都会经历的叛逆期，那大概是索隆最头疼的一段时期。

逃课去校外打群架，拿假身份证混进酒吧被逮个正着，跟同学打赌砸坏了学校的更衣柜，每次都是索隆出面去把他领回家。

而最麻烦的不止是他干的这些蠢事，十五岁的少年，身体的发育迎来了一次爆发，除了个头迅速拔高之外，青春期体内的荷尔蒙泛滥，山治会频繁的冒出一些朦朦胧胧的跟性有关的想法。枕头下面藏着的色情杂志，被索隆发现了数不清多少次。

一开始索隆会去忽视那双来自身后的别有深意的目光，以为只是出于小孩子的冲动心性，后来渐渐发现山治眼神中的倾慕之意已经明显到了让他避无可避。这个情窦初开的小鬼，会以青涩又幼稚的方式给他塞情书，送爱心便当，偷看他午睡，甚至装作不经意的来触碰他的身体。

他曾为这件事跟山治交谈过多次，无论是倾慕还是交往，从性别到年龄再到身份，他都不是个合适的人选，他劝山治去追求同龄的女孩子，体会一下普通男人的初恋，却遭到了山治的强烈抵触。

“我可以确定我不是一时冲动，我是真的喜欢你。”

当时他的小少爷是这么对他说的，说完以后就气呼呼的冲出了门，学电视剧里失恋买醉，被他从便利店门口的停车场捡回了家。

其实索隆心里对少爷也是有着非分之想的，只不过这想法一直被他藏在不见光的最深处。他的人生不知何时起已经完全是在围着山治转了，他对少爷的感情，也早已不再是单纯的主仆忠诚。

他本以为自己会这样藏一辈子，山治却主动给了他可趁之机，回家路上假借酒醉踮起脚来吻他时，他没有拒绝。

自此之后，他们就发展出了一段身份悬殊且年龄差距十五岁有余的不伦恋。

虽然少年人容易冲动不懂事，山治却懂得要在外人面前隐藏这段关系，一旦被家主知道，索隆必死无疑。于是山治每天都会乖乖忍耐，回到住处关上房门后才会缠着索隆要求接吻，走在无人处时才会去勾索隆的手指让两只手牵在一起。就算每天只有这样小小的亲昵接触，也能让他享受到初恋可贵的甜蜜。

索隆起初以为山治只不过是一时搞不明白自己的心意，把对成年男性的崇拜错当成爱慕，把长久以来的依赖感错当成倾心，总有一天会幡然醒悟，去转投同龄女孩子的温软怀抱。可随着时间的推移，山治对他的感情越来越浓烈，也越来越坚定，才让他慢慢的确信了，这段关系不是小孩子的游戏而已。

他在山治十六岁生日的时候占有了他，那是山治的第一次。

性初熟的少主像每个青春期荷尔蒙旺盛的男孩子一样，对那件事充满了好奇与向往，缠着索隆要生日礼物，说自己已经长大了，已经可以了，非要拉着他上床不可。明知道山治还未成年，送到嘴边的肉却没有不吃的道理，索隆用自己成年人的经验与体魄，带给了山治一次说不上好坏的初体验。

被尺寸硕大的硬物顶进从来没接纳过异物的后穴时，山治一开始还能咬着牙倔强忍耐，但在那东西动起来之后，他立马反悔了，哭成了泪人慌忙求饶，索隆便身体力行的教给他什么是说到就要做到的责任感。后面耐着性子慢慢磨合，才终于让山治的求饶呼痛声转变成了舒服的呻吟声，只不过他的眼泪从始至终都没停过，一直到精疲力竭的被操射了三次，小少爷任性要求的初体验才以上气不接下气的啜泣圆满告终。

在没什么社会历练的少年人心中，床上的结合就相当于一种情感缔结契约的神圣仪式，在山治感情经历一片空白的年轻生命里，索隆变成了他的全部。

借着主仆间理由充分的亲密关系，他们可以尽情享受不被打扰的二人世界，像普通的恋人那样过着甜到发腻的日常生活。

在守护山治的同时，索隆继续在外秘密筑建着他的势力，将控制权盘根错节的渗透进文斯莫克的家族根基之中，逐渐掌握了近半数的实权。

他本想把经过多年努力一手搭建起来的堡垒作为玩具送给他的小少爷当成年礼物，可山治却在成年礼之前告诉他，打算放弃家族的继承权，彻底跟文斯莫克一刀两断。

山治离开的时候没有带索隆走。说自己只是外出求学，想要认真完成学业，想要试着学会独立，然后拖着简单的行李独自离开。

被多年来杀戮的血债和权力的锁链禁锢在这个家族之中，索隆早就不能轻易脱身了，眼看着山治飞走，他只能孤零零的站在原地，发现自己才是真正被囚禁在牢笼中的那一个。

派出去暗中保护山治的手下每天不间断的送来消息，就算不用通电话，索隆也能知晓他每天都在做什么。租住了什么样的房子，结交了什么样的新朋友，参加了什么有趣的社团活动，某些晚上如何跟朋友们去夜店喝酒玩乐，又是如何搭讪同龄的漂亮姑娘。

山治越是融入外界的正常生活，索隆便越觉得不安，以前山治的生命中只有他，而现在，当那个五彩绚烂的花花世界在山治眼中逐渐展现出全貌时，他还能保持初衷吗？

在索隆难以忍受的焦虑与煎熬之中，山治即将迎来大学毕业。他给索隆打去一通电话，言谈间兴奋的描绘起自己毕业之后的梦想，他想在大学所在的那座遥远的城市开一间小小的餐馆，做一名厨师，每天迎接城市中热闹的人来人往。

而山治描绘梦想的时候，却偏偏忘记了要在身边给索隆留出一席之地。在他的认知里，索隆就是个沉浸于黑道暴力生活的恐怖分子，开餐馆这种平淡无聊的人生，他怎么可能会想要融入？

山治不会知道，自己的一时疏忽彻底激怒了那头焦躁的野兽，把四年间的思念和不安，全部转化为了疯狂的独占欲。

索隆想，是时候把亲手养大的鸟抓回来了，把他放出笼去让他在广阔的天地间自由翱翔了四年，已经足够了。

挂断电话，索隆就向守卫在一旁的手下勾了勾手指示意他过来，然后附在他耳边向他下达了指令。

撕断那双羽翼的办法，他已经想到了。他的小少爷，马上就又能回到他身边了。

END


End file.
